The McCarty's
by anythingbuffy
Summary: Rosalie gets pregnant with Emmett's baby. All human, and they're in there late twenties. Please R&R! It would mean a lot to me! All human. This is the journey of her pregnancy and the birth. Thanks for reading! :)
1. It's happening!

**This is all human**

**Story of Roses human pregnancy**

**Chapter 1**

**Rosalie's pov**

I squinted my eyes as the timer went off. I took a deep breath, and grabbed Emmett's hand. Man, I wanted a baby so badly. We were 27, ready to start a family. Emmett and I had dated in high school, and we'd been married for about 2 years. I lifted the stick up. A little pink plus sign. A smile came across both of our faces.

"It's positive?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes!" I shouted. He lifted me up, and spun me around in his arms. I clung on to him. I couldn't stop smiling. Emmett put me down.

"We have to go confirm it with a doctor, right?" I nodded. I went over to the phone, and dialed the number of the office. After hanging up, I went over to Emmett and sat on his lap on the couch.

"Tomorrow. 2:30." I told him. He smiled. "Ok." I buried my head in his shoulder in happiness.

"We're having a baby!" Emmett grinned widely. "Yeah, we are. I can't believe it! In less than a year, we'll have a little baby sleeping in a crib next to our room!" I smiled.

Emmett's pov

We ordered pizza and a movie to celebrate. Rose ate 4 slices. About halfway through Source Code, Rosalie fell asleep. I smiled, kissed her belly, and lifted her up bridal style up to our room. Laying her on the bed, I threw a blanket over her, afraid to wake her by sliding her under the covers.

"Our baby." I whispered as I closed the door.


	2. A visit to the doctor

**Chapter 2  
Rosalie's pov**  
I woke up in my bed. I must have fallen asleep during the movie, and Emmett must have carried me to bed. Aw, he would be a great dad! I rolled over to face the clock. 11:07. It was late. I rolled to the other side. Emmett wasn't in bed. Where was he? I walked sleepily downstairs, to find Emmett in the kitchen, making pancakes.  
"Good morning, honey!" Emmett said to me cheerfully. I walked into his arms and wrapped my own around his back. He kissed my hair. He handed me a plate of pancakes. I went over to the cabinet, and got maple syrup. I sat down, and poured the syrup all over my pancakes. After breakfast, Emmett and I ran some errands before going to the doctor. As Emmett pulled into the parking lot, I knew that whatever news the doctor gave us would change our lives forever.  
**Emmett's pov**  
We walked up to the front desk.  
"Name?" The woman at the front said.  
"Rosalie Hale for Dr. Cullen." Rose answered. "Okay, I'll let him know you're here." We sat in the full waiting room, next to a woman with dark brown hair, and a bronze haired man.  
"How far along?" Rosalie said, staring at the woman's enormous belly.  
"33 weeks." The woman answered. Rosalie smiled. "I'm Rosalie, and this is my husband Emmett." The woman smiled, and shifted her position. "I'm Bella, and this is Edward." The man named Edward smiled at us. "How far along are you?" He asked.  
"12 weeks." I answered. Emmett nodded. "Just confirming today, I presume." I nodded. Bella smiled. A blond woman came in.  
"Rosalie Hale?" We stood up and followed her into an office. It was somewhat small, with just a table, some models, and a doctors bed, covered in paper. "Dr. Cullen will be with you in a moment." She left, and about five minutes later a man walked in.  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You must be Rosalie and Emmett." I nodded. After about 10 minutes, he said, "I'll be right back with your results." Rosalie nodded, and squeezed my hand.  
"I hope we're pregnant." I smiled, and kissed her gently. "I wouldn't be surprised if we were." About 15 minutes later, Dr. Cullen returned.  
"Good news! You're pregnant!" Rosalie jumped up, a huge smile on her face. I kissed her.  
"Would you like to have an ultrasound?" We both nodded excitedly, and Dr. Cullen got the materials. As he rubbed the liquid on her stomach, I saw a little baby on the screen. I gasped.  
"Our baby." I breathed. Tears filled Rosalie's eyes.

**hope you liked this one! I'm a few chapters ahead, so updates will come asap. I've already gotten 2 favorites! Yay! Please R&R, and follow me! :):)**


	3. Did it break?

**Chapter 3  
5 months later  
Rosalie's pov**  
I opened my eyes. I looked over. I was curled up in Emmett's arms. I was so close. Just one month till my due date. I had trouble getting up, but after a few tries, I made it up. Emmett stirred, and I walked out of the room quietly. I sat on the couch, with a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. Just as I turned on _**The View**_, my phone buzzed. I looked at the text. It was from Bella.  
_Hi_! It said. I replied,  
_Hi, how's Renesmee?_ Renesmee was Edward and Bella's 3 month old baby. It immediately buzzed again.  
She's amazing. How are you doing? We had become great friends with them, after our first appointment. After they had Renesmee, they began to guide us through the pregnancy. They were a great help to us. I quickly replied, tired, but great. Four more weeks until my due date.  
"Hey baby!" I heard Emmett say, coming down the stairs. He kissed me, and we went along with a normal day. We both went to work. My last day was in three weeks. That night, at about 3:00 am, I woke up to a puddle by my thighs. My heart dropped to my stomach as a sharp pain went through my stomach.  
"Emmett!" I yelled. He jolted awake. "What?" I took in a sharp breath. "I think my water just broke."

**i got a review! Thank you! I'll update the third chapter an possibly the fourth sometime!**


	4. It's time

**Chapter 4:  
Emmett's pov**  
My stomach dropped. "Ow!" She yelled. My hand went to the phone, and I dialed Dr. Cullen's office. A chirpy voice on the other end said, "Dr. Cullen's office, Tanya speaking." "Hello, I think my wife's water broke!" Tanya spoke calmly. "How far apart are her contractions?" "Um..." After a few minutes, Rose screamed again. "I think about five minutes." "Okay, give me your wife's name." "Rosalie Hale, and I'm Emmett McCarty." I replied. "Bring her in now please, Dr. Cullen can tell how long until she needs to push." "Okay, thanks." I grabbed Rose's suitcase, and helped her up, as another contraction took her by surprise.  
"Emmett!" She squeezed my hand. "It hurts!" I didn't know how to reply.  
"We'll get you to the hospital soon." I helped her into the passenger seat of our car. I threw the suitcase in the backseat, and raced off to the hospital. Five minutes later, we reached the hospital. I grabbed the suitcase, helped Rose out of the car, and ran to the front desk.  
"I'm in labor!" Rosalie screamed, and the receptionist made a call to Dr. Cullen. Rose was immediately put in a wheel chair, and I ran, along with Dr. Cullen, and his two nurses, to a hospital room. I laid Rosalie on the bed, and she sat, as Dr. Cullen measured.  
"She's eight inches." He announced. "I'll be back in a few minutes to measure again." I nodded. Rose had a pained smile on her face.  
"Can you believe it?" I told her. "In a few hours, we're gonna have a little boy or girl in our arms!" Rose nodded. "We didn't even think of names!" Rose exclaimed suddenly. "It's ok, we will. Let's just wait until the baby comes out, to decide what fits her or him the best." Rose smiled, but it quickly faded.  
"Aaaaaaagggggghhhhhh!" She screamed, clutching my hand so hard that both of our hands turned white. She began to sweat. I took my shirt in one hand, the other clutching her hand, and wiped her forehead with it.  
"It hurts." She whimpered. I couldn't stand to see her in so much pain. Dr. Cullen came back in the room. As he measured, he told us the story of his wife's birth.  
"My wife Esme, and I had our first child, our son Jacob, a few years ago. He's seven now. She still complains of the pain during labor, but we're both so thankful for him. He's an amazing child, and that's why I love delivering babies. The look of joy on new parents faces. Don't get me wrong, it's not an easy job. But it all pays off, seeing parents holding their child." I smiled, and Rosalie did just before another contraction overtook her.  
"Well, look at that! 10 centimeters!" Dr. Cullen handed me two hospital gowns, and I slipped one on her, as well as myself. We rolled her into a birthing room.

**hi! another chapter! I'm attempting to finish the story right now, but I'm going to upload new chapters a lot. Sorry I didn't go through a journey with the pregnancy, but I really wanted to get to the birth and the aftermath of the birth. Thanks for my follows, favorites, and reviews, please keep them coming! I'm glad, I got two positive reviews! So to celebrate, I'm writing another story! It will be up ASAP, along with the rest of this story! Thanks again, and please continue to R&R!**


	5. A baby is born

**Chapter 5**

**Emmett's pov**

"EMMETT!" Rosalie yelled. "HELP ME!" I had no idea what I was doing. I'm not sure how many hours it'd been, but it had been multiple. I clutched her hand, and wiped her forehead.

"Baby, you're doing great. Just a little longer."

"Almost there!" Dr. Cullen shouted. "I see a head!" Rosalie gasped.

"Aaahhhhhmy gosh!" She screeched. "PLEASE SOMEBODY! IT HURTS!" I kissed her soaked forehead, and drew a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Come on baby, so close!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!" She shouted one last time. The doctors immediately took the baby, I couldn't even see. Rose was crying and panting. I grinned hugely.

"Baby, you did it!" Rose smiled.

"You mean, we...we have a baby?" I chuckled, and nodded eagerly. "Yup. You did it. I'm so proud of you!" I kissed her, and wiped the tears off her cheeks. Just then, the Dr. Cullen walked in, with a pink bundle in his arms.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?"

**Ok. Another one! I got a review asking me to write one about Alice and jasper. I will, but I have a few stories to work on first. But there will be an Alice/jasper story. I'm working on more stories, for you. Thanks to everyone who already has r&r , keep 'em coming please! Love to you, kellanemmett :)**


	6. Update

**Hi! Ok so I'm having trouble writing the next chapter. fiercewolf PMed me a great idea that I'd love to use, but I'm having trouble putting it into words. Any ideas just PM to me. Also, update about my upcoming story: I had an idea to do a pretty little liars/twilight crossover. But the new Rosalie/Emmett story will happen. Please PM me with ideas and requests, critique or praise. I love it all. Xx**


	7. Urgent! Please read!

**_Hey guys, _**

**_Does anyone want to be awesome and make banners for my stories? If you're interested, please PM me, and I'll give you the details. If you would, I would love you forever. Please! I really need one for both stories. Please PM me!_**


End file.
